


Kitty's New Collar

by pukefiend



Series: Kinktober 2016 [20]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Collars, Fantasizing, M/M, Master/Pet, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: In which Geoff fucks Gavin and fantasizes about even more pet play.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Kinktober, day twenty. The prompt was petplay.

Gavin tipped his chin back, giving Geoff better access to his neck. Geoff wrapped the collar around it, quickly buckling it in place. He tugged on it, and Gavin lurched forward. 

“Alright, are you gonna be good for me?” Geoff asked, smiling. Gavin nodded, falling back onto the bed and opening his legs. 

“Good kitty,” Geoff said, chuckling. Gavin blushed, turning his face into the mattress. 

“Come here.” Geoff grabbed his hips, dragging him closer. Gavin squeaked. 

Geoff lined his cock up with Gavin’s entrance, thrusting into him quickly. Gavin whined, pawing at the sheets. The charms on his collar clicked together as Geoff started moving. 

“Does that feel good?” Geoff cooed, pressing his warm hand against Gavin’s hard cock. Gavin nodded frantically, choking out a moan. Geoff reached up to pull Gav’s hair, which made him gasp. 

“Look how cute your new collar is,” Geoff murmured. “Do you like it?”

“Yes!” Gavin whimpered. Geoff smiled. 

Gavin arched his back, loving how roughly Geoff fucked him. Geoff made him feel so small and fragile, which was weird, but good. Geoff’s hips forced him into the bed, and he could hear him grunting lowly. 

“Gosh, Gavin, we need to get you a plug with a tail, I think,” Geoff said, grinning. 

“Oh I’d like that,” Gavin moaned. 

“I wish you could wear one while I fuck you. I could pull your tail and your hair while I fuck you on all fours,” Geoff groaned. 

“Fucking hell,” Gavin muttered. Geoff leaned down to kiss him, biting his lip hard. Gavin made an indistinct noise into his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
